UN FINAL Y UN COMIENZO
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: El final de la guerra por el santo grial esta cerca. Hakuno Kishinami y Archer han sobrevivido todo el trayecto y al final ambos descubrieron el vinculo que los unía más alla de la relación entre Master y Servant. ¿Seran capaces de expresarlo?


**¡Hola! El año comienza y todos felices xp decidí hacer este oneshot en celebración a que por fin habrá anime de Fate Extra (me gustó mucho el juego) espero que sea muy bueno y no se salga al menos no mucho de la historia original. Esta historia la hago en base a la ruta que yo tome mientras jugaba con el avatar de chica :v y nuestro héroe sin nombre como mi servant.**

 **Ya que el juego solo lo pude conseguir en inglés y yo aunque no soy experto trate de entender lo más posible asi que me guiare en todo lo que eh captado, digo por si sale algo incoherente para alguien que halla entendido la trama al 100.**

 **La franquicia Fate pertenece a nuestra amadísima Type Moon, de lo contrario en el anime Arturia habría aceptado una nueva vida con el joven Shiro TnT (jamás voy a superar como acabó)**

 **UN FINAL Y UN COMIENZO.**

El ambiente era tenso, en medio del campo de batalla se encontraban un hombre moreno de cabellos blancos tratando de recuperar el aire luego de haber sido alcanzado por un ataque de su oponente mientras que frente a él un extraño hombre en pose de meditación lo observaba sin la más mínima emoción en su rostro.

Tras de cada uno había una persona, el cansado peliblanco era observado por una preocupada chica castaña de cabello largo y uniforme escolar color amarillo.

A lo lejos esta era observada por un hombre mayor de cabello corto negro, con anteojos y una bata de científico.

Esta batalla seria la que daría conclusión a una guerra sin sentido, la guerra por el santo grial conocida de esa forma por los "wizards".

Hackers con intenciones de apoderarse del SERAPH y así cumplir sus deseos haciendo que el mundo sea como ellos deseen, lastimosamente solo el ganador de este sangriento torneo seria digno de pedir su deseo al "Santo Grial".

Tras 7 arduas batallas eliminando no solo a Masters, sino que también a sus Servants Hakuno Kishinami se enfrenta a su última prueba y evitar que Twice Pieceman lograse cometer aquella locura de eliminar a todos en el mundo real ¿no se suponía que el odiaba las guerras y matanzas?

Hakuno tenía a Archer el "héroe sin nombre" luchando a su lado desde el comienzo de toda esta locura, si bien ambos no congeniaban muy bien al principio finalmente lograron establecer un vínculo muy fuerte al grado de que ambos pondrían todo de sí para ganar y salvarse a sí mismos en cada batalla, después de todo la derrota de uno era la derrota y muerte de ambos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar morir al otro si podían hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas no serían igual, Archer se enfrentaba al mismísimo buda y por mas técnicas que usara o sin importar cuanto blandiera sus espadas, apenas lograba hacer exhalar a ese poderoso servant.

Pero no se rendiría…ya antes había defraudado a su Master al haber sido noqueado por Assassin y esta vez no se daría el lujo de besar el suelo frente a ella otra vez…no la dejaría morir.

\- "¿Quién lo diría? siento que volví a ser el mismo chico ingenuo que pensaba en salvar a alguien por cualquier medio… y para rematar…es una chica" - Pensaba el héroe sonriendo con dificultad.

-Archer… no parece tener demasiadas fuerzas, si esto continua será derrotado por ese servant… ¡no! Confió en el y sé que estará bien. – Decia Hakuno observando la lucha desde lejos. – Pero… -

\- ¡Master! – Grito Archer a Hakuno captando la atención de la chica. – Llego la hora de ponernos serios, es hora de ganar esta guerra ¿Estas lista? –

Archer sonreía, pero no era su acostumbrada y cínica sonrisa que siempre usaba al dirigirse a ella, esta vez era una sonrisa llena de confianza y fortaleza que hacía que Hakuno se sintiera segura, la chica se sintió mal por haber dudado un momento de su servant sin embargo recuperó la determinación y respondió.

\- ¡Acaba con el Archer! – Grito eufóricamente mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Como ordene Master. – Seguido de esto Archer cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar unas palabras. - **I am the bone of my sword** -

\- ¡Savior no dejes que use su noble phantasm, derrótalo antes de que termine!– Ordeno un notablemente nervioso Twice a su servant.

Savior levanto su palma y comenzó a disparar rayos de luz en dirección a Archer pero antes de que impactaran el servant de rojo esquivaba hábilmente e invocando su arco lanzaba velozmente una gran cantidad de flechas las cuales retenían los ataques de Savior causando grandes explosiones en el campo.

- **Steel is my body and fire is my blood** –

Tras un verso más Archer invoco a Kansho y Bakuya para luego lanzarlas como bumerangs a la vez que el mismo se lanzaba hacia Savior y en un movimiento velos propinaba unos veloces cortes. Savior parecía no tener heridas tan serias, pero de alguna forma el ataque de Archer parecía haber tenido algo de efecto.

Aun asi Archer vio como uno de los orbes que Savior tenía a su espalda comenzaba a brillar dejando solo uno más.

-Tch…supongo que nada bueno pasará si dejo que el ultimo empiece a brillar. – Dijo para si el arquero.

En un descuido Savior apareció tras él y utilizando un poderoso rayo de energía lo saco volando hasta estrellarlo en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Ante la mirada un tanto preocupada de Hakuno, Archer se levantó lentamente con la mirada ensombrecida.

- **I have created over a thousand blades** –

-Grr… es más resistente de lo que creí – Decía Twice observando un poco incrédulo la fortaleza de aquel servant, luego se enfocó en la Master y al verla vio que ella con un esfuerzo tremendo utilizaba un hechizo de curación para su servant.

Notó que la chica perdía cada vez más poder y en cualquier momento se quedaría sin reservas de magia y entonces no habría forma de seguir apoyando a Archer y por lo tanto su victoria estaría asegurada.

De vez en cuando Twice se encargaba de bloquear los circuitos mágicos de Archer pero la magia de Hakuno había alcanzado tal magnitud al grado de hacerlo recuperarse de nuevo.

Esa chica se había vuelto muy fuerte a lo largo de la guerra, pero quizás se debía también a que contaba con amigos de verdad, ahí estaban su Servant y esa chica homúnculo de nombre Rani, la cual observaba la intensa batalla con una mirada llena de esperanza en que su querida amiga lograría sobrevivir.

Twice siempre era derrotado cuando tenía una batalla y lo más cercano que tuvo a un amigo u o aliado fue a su anterior compañera, Tamamo no mae que a su vez era Caster.

Esa chica zorro intento de muchas formas serle de utilidad fielmente a su lado todo el tiempo y aun así, él nunca le devolvió aquel afecto que ella intentaba profesar pues lo único que importaba en su mundo era hacer que el .PH cumpliera su deseo.

Hakuno y Archer representaban lo que él nunca estuvo dispuesto a aceptar y eso era el vínculo de compañerismo entre Master y Servant que de alguna manera ellos y solo ellos pudieron crear desde el primer momento en que la guerra comenzó.

- **Unknown to dead…Nor known to life** –

Con una velocidad inusual Savior utilizando solo su palma, conecto un golpe potente en el torso de Archer haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre sin embargo el héroe se mantuvo firme resistiendo el dolor.

- **Have withstood pain to create… many weapons** –

Seguido de una Mirada desafiante Archer trajo sus espadas gracias a su proyección y ataco con toda su fuerza directamente contra Savior haciéndolo retroceder sorpresivamente. Si bien el daño no fue demasiado al menos era mejor que nada. Más allá de eso el arquero vio como sus manos sangraban empuñando sus armas, valla que ese tipo era resistente.

Hakuno veía como Archer pasaba por gran dificultad soportando el dolor de cada herida en su cuerpo, ella ya no tenía mucho poder mágico y estaba casi en su limité. Aun asi no podían rendirse, habían llegado hasta ahí y todo lo que habían pasado y hecho no sería en vano además Rani la esperaba y sabía que tenía una promesa que cumplir… ¡Sobreviviría a como de lugar!

- **Yet, those hands will never hold anything** – Archer continuo su siguiente verso, mientras hacía aparecer su arco y una espada plateada y poniéndose en pose para apuntar, el héroe salto y disparo aquella espada creando una gran explosión una vez que esta impactó en la defensa de Savior.

Mientras el polvo se disipaba todos los presentes vieron como el ultimo orbe de Savior comenzaba a iluminarse.

-Llegó la hora de acabar con esto Hakuno Kishinami. – Dijo Twice observando fijamente a la chica.

\- No perderemos aquí. – Respondió la chica tratando de conservar su determinación.

Más atrás Rani observaba con un eje de preocupación los acontecimientos.

-Hakuno…no mueras. –

Savior usaría su noble phantasm en cualquier momento así que Archer con una cínica sonrisa pensó. – "Veamos lo que tienes" – Tomando una posición firme continuo. – **So as I pray** – Dicho esto Savior disparo más rayos de luz a la vez de que Archer esquivaba o se defendía con todo lo que fuera posible.

-Esto se acabó ¡Savior! – Gritó Twice con su mirada gélida.

\- Vamos a ganar ¡Archer! – Gritó Hakuno a la vez que su ultimo sello de comando comenzaba a brillar incontrolablemente.

- **Unlimited Blade Works** –

Una gran oleada de fuego salió de la palma de Archer a la vez que una luz rodeo todo el campo de batalla hasta que este tomo la forma de un mundo desértico completamente repleto de espadas de todo tipo, había engranes gigantes a espaldas del héroe.

Archer hizo aparecer en sus manos una espada muy singular.

Twice por su lado parecía haber identificado dicha arma.

-La espada que elige al rey…Caliburn – Susurro con una mirada de impresión.

\- He… tomare tu espada prestada un momento… vieja amiga. – Susurro para si mismo.

Archer coloco la espada en su cintura y corrió hacia Savior tomando espadas que se encontraban en su camino, Savior por su lado lanzaba sus ataques mágicos los cuales eran contrarrestados por las espadas de Archer sin contar que estas se destruían al momento y tomaba otra para remplazarlas.

Finalmente, Savior se preparó para hacer brillar los orbes a su espalda y una potente luz cubrió el cielo y parecía a punto de disparar.

Archer tomo a Caliburn y observando el poder mágico que se dirigía hacia él, hecho una última mirada a su Master, ella tenía un eje de miedo que trataba disimular muy patéticamente.

Sonriendo levemente, Archer lanzó un grito de batalla sosteniendo a Caliburn dirigiéndose hacia Savior al mismo tiempo que el rayo gigante de luz chocaba contra el suelo creando una gran explosión que afortunadamente no llego hacia los Masters de ambos servants.

Era obvio que ese había sido el golpe final…

.

.

.

Estaba en algún lugar desconocido, sumido en una especie de sueño tranquilizante hasta el momento en que una voz lejana lo despertó pronunciando unas palabras que hicieron que un sentimiento nostálgico llegará a él.

"No me rendiré"

No pudo evitar recordarse a si mismo cuando era un chico ingenuo siempre dispuesto a dar la cara ante las dificultades y cuyo sueño era ser un héroe.

Su fuerte sentido de la justicia y deseos de salvar a otros lo llevaron a su propia destrucción y nunca dejaría de arrepentirse por haber sido tan estúpido por creer que un solo hombre sería capaz de borrar la maldad del mundo.

Cierta experiencia ocurrida en cierta ciudad lo ablando un poco, quizás su otro yo y esa chica que lo invocó en primer lugar, lograron despertar en él viejas emociones que el creyó muertas. Su objetivo estaba frente a él, solo debía matarse a si mismo o más precisamente a su antiguo yo, pero al final terminó dándole consejos y lecciones indirectas para que el chico no fuera tan ingenuo a la hora de luchar.

Cuando desapareció, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escucho una voz débil diciéndose así misma que se negaba a rendirse.

Pensó que jamás entendería que lo llevó a responder a ese llamado… lo que si sabía es que no se arrepentiría de ello.

Hakuno Kishinami…

Menuda chica más peculiar le había tocado como Master, esa personalidad tan blanda y pacifista le recordaba terriblemente a él mismo.

Tal vez por esa razón él siempre la trataba como si no fuera la gran cosa, como una Master incompetente.

Ella no solo era pacifica, era amable, inocente, inexperta, confiada ante cualquiera y no poseía deseos o sueños que deseara cumplir si llegaba a poseer el santo grial.

La única razón de pelear que ella poseía… era para sobrevivir aun si sus posibilidades eran de lo más bajas.

No eran exactamente iguales, pero tampoco eran tan diferentes.

Cada que podía se burlaba de ella o le echaba en cara que su inexperiencia terminaría por matarlos a los dos. Sabía que era duro, pero tenía que ser directo y no andarse con rodeos si quería que esa chica aceptara su papel como Master.

En cada semana que pasaba ambos se conocían más y más el uno al otro creando una pequeña conexión, el al principio trataba de apartarla recalcando que solo debían enfocarse en luchar, pero ella era tan terca que nunca desperdiciaba un minuto sin preguntarle cosas acerca de él o de su vida pasada.

A veces lo sacaba de sus cabales ya que también era muy imprudente y hacia muchas locuras.

Usar dos sellos de comando para salvar a un enemigo, aliarse con alguien que en un principio era su enemigo e incluso intentar entrar a una arena infestada de enemigos sin estar acompañada de su Servant.

Él se encontraba débil en ese momento, pero no había manera de que esa tonta sobreviviera si se adentraba allí sola.

Así mientras más interactuaban y luchaban codo a codo por mucho que le costará aceptarlo y desde luego ni de broma lo admitiría abiertamente, Hakuno se había ganado un lugar en su ya marchito corazón.

Siempre que se encontraban en una situación mala, Hakuno nunca perdía la fe en él y tampoco permitía que luchará solo. Ahí estaba la vez en la que se enfrentaron al Moon Cell en cuerpo presente el cual estaba dispuesto a castigar al Servant.

Y al final su lazo los llevo a triunfar. El haber descubierto la verdad sobre que el "ser" conocido como Hakuno Kishinami en realidad no existe, no cambiaba la forma en que el espíritu heroico la veía.

Para él, ella tenía alma y sentimientos propios, no tener un cuerpo físico no significaba que no fuera humana en él fondo.

Cada que se detenía a pensar en ella se preguntaba ¿por qué las cosas se tornaron así?

El prefería seguir siendo un ser frio y mantener sus emociones a raya sin embargo no todo sale según lo planeado.

Aun no sabía que sentía respecto a ella, pero ya lo averiguaría en algún momento…

.

.

.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, no sabía que pasaba o donde estaba sin embargo se sentía calmada a pesar de que no había absolutamente nada más que un panorama oceánico a su alrededor.

Una extraña luz aparecía frente a ella y esta se encontraba lejos, sentía que quizás tenía que dirigirse hacia allá pero un sentimiento de duda no se lo permitía.

Tras haber derrotado a Twice y a su servant, recordaba que su único deseo era devolver la vida que le fue robada a esa chica que se encontraba en un profundo sueño en el mundo real.

Tras pedirle a Rani que le brindará su amistad a aquella chica una vez que despertará, terminó sumida en un sueño profundo del que no esperaba despertar, aunque no sabía si decir que estaba viva o no puesto que ella no era más que información dentro del Moon cell.

-¿Lo estás pensando mucho no? –

Al oir aquella conocida voz no pudo evitar sorprenderse todavía más al verlo.

-Archer… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Pensé que te alegrarías un poco más de verme, pero algo me decía que no sería así ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Decía el héroe con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

\- N…No digas tonterías… solo no esperaba que te vería de nuevo… pero el que estés aquí me hace feliz de alguna manera. - Decía la chica con un claro sonrojo mientras evadía la mirada burlona de Archer.

\- A decir verdad también para mí fue una sorpresa… ¿y bien, no iras? – Preguntó mientras señalaba la lejana luz que se notaba de entre aquel mar azul.

\- ¿ir allá? ¿Qué hay ahí? -

\- Lo averiguaras una vez que crucemos del otro lado. - Dijo el Servant para comenzar a caminar.

\- ¡Espera! –

Archer detuvo su andar para voltear hacia su Master.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Solo quería darte las gracias… ya sabes, de no ser por ti nunca habría logrado llegar hasta el final. – Dijo Hakuno un poco penosa.

\- He … fuiste una Master problemática y tonta. Nunca había esperado llegar a ser Servant de alguien tan incompleta como tú, estaba seguro de que morirías si no en la primera ronda si lo harías pronto - Puntualizó Archer mientras que un aura azul y depresiva aparecía sobre Hakuno.

\- S..Si supongo que no puedo culparte por haber pensado de esa forma. – Aceptó resignada.

\- Aun asi… todo el mérito es tuyo Master… Hiciste frente a cada enemigo y me apoyaste a lo lejos, sin tu ayuda yo tampoco habría podido ganar cada combate. – Archer guardo silencio un momento para luego dar una palmada en la cabeza de una impresionada Hakuno. – Gracias por todo Master, a veces pienso que merecías un servant más agradable que yo - Finalizó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¡No! – Gritó molesta haciendo que su servant la mirara con cierta impresión. – Archer … se que debiste haber sufrido mucho en vida… a pesar de todo tu esfuerzo por ser un héroe, el mundo te dio la espalda y tuviste una muerte nada satisfactoria. – Hizo una pausa para luego alzar la cabeza y mirar al servant a los ojos.

Hakuno tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero se negaba a dejar salir una sola lagrima frente a su servant, por otro lado, Archer sorpresivamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que normalmente hubiese respondido con el mismo tono sarcástico de siempre, pero en esta ocasión no pudo.

-Sin importar que y pase lo que pase … tú siempre serás mi héroe. -

Dicho esto, la chica abrazo con gran afecto al héroe dejándolo perplejo.

Tras la repentina acción, Archer inconscientemente correspondió a la muestra de afecto, el tiempo que vivió como un héroe justiciero nunca esperó recibir agradecimientos de nadie, Hakuno no pudo evitar sentirse extraña o más bien apenada sin embargo también se sentía protegida al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de ese hombre.

-Vaya que eres extraña Master. – Comento tranquilamente.

\- La guerra terminó, ¡a partir de ahora llámame por mi nombre! – Exigió sin separarse.

\- ¿Eh? Eres muy exigente … Hakuno -

La atmosfera se tornó un poco incómoda para ambos, nunca antes Archer la había llamado así. Poco a poco se separaron para observarse un momento, Hakuno conservaba un pequeño sonrojo para diversión de Archer quien optó por hablar.

-¿Vamos?- Invitó el servant extendiendo su mano.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamó Hakuno tomando su mano mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la luz frente a ellos.

Ambos estaban por cruzar hasta que Archer se detuvo. Hakuno se extrañó ante la acción de su compañero.

\- ¿Pasa algo Archer? –

\- … Emiya… -

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Emiya Shiro… ese era mi nombre. –

\- Pero… creí que no querías tener nada que ver con respecto a tu pasado. –

\- Así es… pero por alguna razón sentí que debía decírtelo. - Con su característica mirada seria volteo hacia Hakuno. – El cómo decidas llamarme es decisión tuya. –

\- Ya veo… entonces sigamos adelante Shiro. – Dijo Hakuno con una linda sonrisa.

El héroe sintió una extraña calidez, hacía mucho que no lo llamaban por ese nombre y un sentimiento nostálgico se hizo presente pero finalmente él también le dedicó su primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo y Hakuno lo sabía.

-Como desees Hakuno. –

El héroe tomo la mano de la chica y esta vez con una sonrisa en sus rostros cruzaron hasta que sus figuras se perdieron, ambos se fueron dispuestos a comenzar de nuevo en algún lugar donde ahora estarían juntos, pero ahora ya no serían Master y Servant sino como dos amigos o quizás algo más…

 **FIN**

 **Hola 7u7 hicé lo mejor que pude ya que tenía la idea desde hace tiempo.**

 **Espero comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos y no se pierdan próximamente el nuevo anime de Fate Extra last encore c': no puedo esperar a ver a Nero.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
